loving a demon across time
by Rina Knight
Summary: a tale of inuyasha and kagome overcoming some of the greatest challenges yet. time. after kagome has been force back into 500 years into the future, shortly after the battle against naraku. they are desperate to find each other. while dealing with the pain of seperation.


Kagome wakes with a huge headache as she pulls herself up off the dirt floor at the bottom of the well. How could i have fallen asleep at the bottom of the well? Thinking back, The pieces of memory slid into place.

" **Inuyashaaaaa!" kagome screams as she is tossed into the well by an invisible force she can't explain. Staring at the shocked features of inuyasha's face morph into fear as he starts to run to me.**

" **Kagomeee!" he bellows and leans over the edge of the well reaching for my outstretched hands, failing to grab me by mere inches. I feel a familiar warmth envelop me as i am being pulled across the time space that well shares with the past. Why? We just beat naruko. Can i not even have 10 minutes to say goodbye to my friends before i am rip away from them? Inuyasha and i finally shared our feelings….**

 **I feel my heart to shatter as i start to think about how i may never see inuyasha again. Memories of our journey together start to flash before me and tears run down my face in streams. A sob is torn from my throat, You will still look for me right inuyasha?**

 **I feel my body slam in the hard dirt floor of the well. Slamming my head into the stone wall. Surroundings start to swim as i look up to the ceiling of the well house and slip into unconsciousness.**

" **Inuyasha i will come back for you i swear…" my body tumbles into unconsciousness and all i can see is inuyasha saddened face as he kneels on the dirt floor of his side of the well, begging it to open for him.**

Touching the dirt floor underneath me i start to pound my hands into the earth, desperately trying to clear my eyes as tears stream down my cheeks

"Take me back! Take me back!" sobbing as my hands start to ache, ignoring the blood that is flowing freely now. all i can see is the memory of inuyasha begging on the other side. this heart continues to shatter as every minute the passes.

Small and warm hands presses over mine. Bringing my head up to look at the watery image of mother's face staring at me. My brain starts to shut down, collapsing into mothers arms pressing my face into her chest.

"mama.." placing her hand on my head and she starts to shush me and rocks back and forth

"i know baby i know" she comforts me as i hear sota and gramps whispering at the top of the well.

days start to blur as i continue to fall into my own puddle of self pity since no one in my time would come even close to understanding. How do you tell people that you just lost your closest friends and love of your life 500 years in the past. my family can come close. So i stay in my house a lot these days avoiding school and testing the well every chance i have enough energy to get out of bed.

mother and gramps are starting to worry i will never be able to function in society again. Honestly i dont know if i can either, i was fighting a war 500 years in the past as a priestess with spiritual powers that are completely unknown in now aday times. That would give anyone some serious ptsd. Even so, all that i can handle. Its losing inuyasha that is killing me. He was in his 100's when he was in the past 500 years ago. What's the lifespan on a hanyou? Wouldn't you think he would be alive by now and come to find me…. But that doesn't make sense there are no demons in the future….did something wipe them out in the past or are they living in secret?

Pulling myself from these thoughts. I pull at the locket on my chest and open it to seethe pictures inuyasha and i. very much like the one i gave inuyasha so very long ago. He would not wanna see me like this. None of them would. I could see it now, sango would just about shake me to death for these thoughts, tell me to continue to work forward through the pain. Like i had once done to her, when she had first thought she would lose kohaku forever.

Closing the locket i walk over to my closet and pull out my school uniform, pushing the memories of fighting in this same uniform away.

memories of all her friends flow to her mind. Shippos cute face holding a lollipop to her face and sango slapping miroku and the turning to wink at me. And then inuyasha holding his hand out to me to get through the well.

Walking down the stairs i grab my bag from the bottom of the stairs and make my way to the kitchen. Holding on to my strength to continue as close as i can to my heart. Sliding the door open i look up at the startled face of my mother at the sink.

"Kagome? Honey what are you all dressed up for." i can hear her holding her excitement at the sight of my school uniform.

"Mama i am going to go to school. I can't keep myself locked away much longer can i,,, inu...inuyasha i would not let me if he was here right?" holding my tears back at the mention of his name i walk up to her and hug her " i am gonna be strong mama. For everyone. I will make it back to them one day. I just know it."

"Yes dear i know you will. I am so proud of you" mama's arms move to encircle my waist, before she lets go as she hear the shrill of gramps voice yelling from the hallway.

"OH DEAR OH DEAR, WHERE IS KAGOME SHE'S GONE" gramps slams open the kitchen door in a panic and settles his panic filled eyes on mama and i.

"Dad calm down. Kagome is just getting ready to go to school and came down to get her lunch." turning away she winks at me and starts to pack a lunch.

"Wha..? but? Kagome...are you.." he stutters. And sota comes in and pushes gramps shoulder in a playful way and winks at him.

"Calm down gramps its just school." grabbing an apple from the table, "wanna have me walk you to school sis?"

smiling at gramps i take the lunch mama hands me and nod my head, going toward the door.

"Have a good day honey" mama smiles

I grab the handle to the front door and slide it open looking out to see the tree of ages and i take a deep breath. _Inuyasha i will make back i promise, but i am gonna be strong until then._

the wind blows through the open door and for a second i feel a warmth at my back, and just for a second i dreamed of inuyasha's voice" _wench i'll be waiting"_

As fast as the feeling came it leaves my body and i touch my face to feel the tears on my face.

"I can do this"

 _ **End chapter one**_

 _ **I know i know. A really short chapter one. But give me a break i am new to this and i couldn't think of a better way to end the chapter without going to much into my plans for the next one. You know, perfect spots to stop and add to the suspense and stuff like that…..**_

 _ **Thats my story and i am sticking to it.**_

 _ **Anywho.. Let me know what you think! I love criticism and am always looking for ways to improve.**_

 _ **Till next time friends. (right now i am just talking to a computer in a empty room with no followers on this website…so here's to wishful thinking!)**_


End file.
